


Never Enough

by Kca1516



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Werewolves, Omega!Stiles, Omegaverse, Smut, Stiles wears Skirts, alpha!Derek, tribal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: Omegaverse guidlines1. All omegas male or female were dresses/skirts they don't wear pantsAt age eighteen they have to find a mate to help them with their first heatWhen they do find a mate it is customary for them to get their mates symbol tattooed to their own bodies and it helps solidify the bondThe mating is official the first time they go through heat together not when it's just regular sex and the mating bond makes them acutely aware to the others needs and emotionsBoth female and male omegas can give birth2. Alphas only wear pants/shirts no matter their sexAround the age sixteen Alphas grow into their title (including strength, ability to hear/smell etc. basically puberty times 100) when the transitioning is happening they get a symbol that they feel represents them in this case Derek's is the triskele and the same mating rules applyNeither female or male alphas can give birth3. Betas are more like people with enhanced smell and hearing they wear either pants or dresses it doesn't matter some identify more with being an alpha some with omega and only females can give birth





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not claiming this idea as original i have seen many tribal/abo fics and decided to contribute to the genre also “tribal” is a loose term its more like kingdoms but they call the kingdoms tribes i geuss anyway hope you enjoy  
> All the love

  
The wind rippled through the mighty trees, getting stronger as the sun began to set. The coolness from the breeze started to seep into the boy's body through his bare chest and light, flowing skirt. It was made from the finest of fabric, yet was too thin to keep him warm in the temperatures. But, he didn't mind.   
  
Stiles knew he was lucky for the time being. Normally his father, Chief of the tribe, had his guards following him around all day keeping track of him...driving him nuts.    
  
Make no mistake Stiles loved his guards. Scott and Allison were two of his best friends. But, he needed space. No doubt if they saw him right now news would get back to his father. And if his father were to see him, he'd be in deep trouble. Best case scenario, Chief Stilinski would force his son to put a shirt on. Worst case scenario, Stiles wouldn't be let out of the house until he had a proper Alpha. Which meant he'd never leave the house.    
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, wishing, not for the first time, that he wasn't heir to the tribe. Just for one day, the omega would like to go on an adventure without having the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. His life's path had been laid for him before he was even born. Don’t misunderstand, he was grateful for the luxury and wealth he had been born into...but sometimes he wished. Was that so bad?   
  
Stiles took a deep breath, releasing the tension in his body. He didn't want to disturb the peaceful mindset he had previously been in. So, he continued on, trying to forget his worries as he walked down the rivers edge plucking herbs and berries while humming a tune. This was the first time in weeks he had gotten a moment to himself. Between the suitors, and the planning, and the guests arriving...   
  
The omega unconsciously clenched his hands into fists. He crushed the berries, causing the sticky juice to run down his wrist. Forgetting about his troubles, apparently, wasn’t going to happen. Stiles knew in five days it would be his eighteenth birthday. When an omega turned eighteen their bodies became fertile, which lead to heat. Yes, in five or six days Stiles would have to find a mate to help him through his first heat. So far he'd seen ten suitors, none had caught his eye.   
  
Stiles’s poor father was ready to pull his graying hair out in frustration, and even the boy himself would admit he was giving his father a hard time. Stiles knew his dad only wanted the best for him, knew he only wanted him to have a safe first heat. But, the Alphas who kept trying to win his affections made him want to rip his hair out in frustration.    
  
It only got worse from there. Stiles knew he had to choose a mate or else his first heat would be a very unpleasant experience.    
  
Of course, it was possible for omegas to go through heat alone. But, it was a well known fact that without help heats were tremendously painful and longer then they would be with a partner. Stiles had heard the cries of pain from an omega alone in heat first hand. A friend of his, Lydia Martin, had gone through heat alone before she met her mate, Allison Argent, one of Stiles's guards.    
  


The night after Lydia turned eighteen her heat started. Her pained cries could be heard by the entire tribe. The wails had echoed throughout the forest, piercing his ears, forcing him to stay awake at night with fear...fear that those sound could be coming from him one day. So yes, Stiles knew he had to pick a suitor to mate with, but he wanted someone he at least liked. He would not mate with any alpha that sat on his doorstep and demanded him.   
  
Stiles sighed, plopping himself down by the waters edge. He let the little waves wash over his bare feet, and closed his eyes, trying to focus in on the sounds around him. It always amazed the omega how much more you could see, simply by listening.    
Birds in the trees sang as they took off from their nests. A nearby deer could be heard prancing throughout the forest. Fallen leaves crunched under the weight of a man's footsteps...   
  
  
Wait.   
  
Stiles jumped up from where he lay on the ground, wildly looking around for the cause of the man made sound. He had a sinking feeling that whoever was nearby wasn't anyone from his tribe. They would be calling out for him, trying to catch his attention in hopes that he would come quietly without putting up a fight. (Yes, Stiles realized how childish that was) Which left two options. First, it could be a random traveler who would only be passing through. Second, an enemy trying to catch him off guard.    
  
It wouldn't be the first time an attempt on Stiles's life had been taken. It was well known that a rival tribe, The Alphas lead by Chief Deucalion, had been trying to take over the Stilinski tribe for a while. It had first started with direct attacks to their armies, but when their forces had proven too strong to beat, Duecalian got smarter. Attempts to kill Stiles and his father personally had become more and more common throughout the past year. So far they had all failed, though many had been close calls.   
  
Stiles's ears perked as the sounds of footsteps drew closer, coming from behind him. He swiftly spun around, preparing for a fight.    
  
Hopefully, whoever was their wasn't trying to hurt him. But, Stiles knew if this stranger was intent on taking him, there was little he could do to stop it.   
The omega trembled and listened as the stranger’s footsteps came closer.   
But, soon all sounds were drowned out by his own frantically beating heart pulsing in his ears.    
  
All of a sudden, the footsteps stopped, and the shadow of a man could be seen through the dense trees. The silence in the air was deafening as Stiles waited for the man to make his move. But, it seemed whoever was there was biding their time, knowing there was no way for Stiles to escape. Fear bubbled in his gut, this wasn't a simple traveler.    
  
"Look," Stiles finally said, the silence killing him,"we both know I’m no match for you strength wise. But, if you try to hurt me, I’ll scream. That scream will call my guards to me, and they? They are a match for you."    
The man once again stood there, making no move to attack, but making no move to retreat either.   
  
"I am not here to hurt you," he finally said.    
Stiles huffed out a humorless laugh, not believing that for a second.

  
"If you’re telling the truth," Stiles said, playing along, "then I demand you show yourself to me, and drop any weapon you might have."   
  
Stiles thought he had tricked the man in his own game, and was therefore surprised when the man stepped into open space. All Stiles could do was stare. The man wore a coat of wolf's fur, sleeveless, with a hood that hid most of his face, and a belt around his middle ...that was where the man's collection of hunting knives were displayed. But, his outlandish outfit wasn't what caught Stiles eyes. The man was huge, even larger than Stiles had approximated. Even without seeing his face, Stiles new this man was handsome. He was complete muscle, his defined arms were covered in battle scars, and Stiles couldn't help but imagine what they would feel like holding him up in a very suggestive position.   
  
The stranger continued walking towards the omega, putting him on edge. He walked with power, and didn't stop until he was face to face with Stiles. The man lifted his head, coming to his full height which easily surpassed Stiles's own. His face looked as if it were sculpted by the gods. His jaw bone could easily cut through rock, and his eyes were a deep chocolate color that drew Stiles in until he felt helpless. The man was mesmerizing, from head to toe, and completely dominant. Stiles didn't even have to catch his scent to know he was an Alpha.   
Then, to Stiles’s surprise, the man started undoing his belt, until it fell to the few centimeters of ground between them. Stiles was shocked, a mix of emotions were raging inside him. If he was thinking rationally, he would have realized the Alpha had surrendered to him. But, he wasn't thinking rationally.   
What happened next was probably the stupidest thing Stiles had ever done. In a moment of panic, Stiles punched him. He punched the unbelievably sexy, and terrifying man. And the Alpha, well he barely flinched.    
  
In the next second the Alpha had Stiles pinned to the ground, completely overpowering the omega, and was growling in his ear. Stiles would be lying if he said he didn't find it just as much arousing as he did terrifying. The omega lay face down in the grass with the Alpha's knee digging into his back. Stiles whined in pain, but the Alpha didn't move.   
  
"Submit," the man growled above him. Stiles tensed, he had never submitted to a strange Alpha before. He was too stubborn. Stiles had always refused to show weakness to anyone he didn't consider family. In fact, he could count the number of times he'd submitted to an Alpha on one hand. He had said multiple times, to friends and family, that he would only fully submit to the one he would call mate. An Omega baring his neck to an Alpha symbolized respect and trust that said Alpha would take care of them. Stiles took that very seriously.   
  
So, against his better judgment,"Make me," were the next words that came out of his mouth. The Alpha growled again, making Stiles shiver.    
He was certain he had pushed the man over the edge with that one, certain that he was about to be mauled to death.   
  
  
That's not what happened.   
  
"As you wish," replied the Alpha, who then playfully tugged on Stiles's ear with his teeth. Stiles gasped and a traitorous bolt of arousal shot down his spine.    
The omega honestly didn't know what would have happened next if they weren't interrupted by an all too familiar voice.    
  
"Stiles!" Chief Stilinski called,"Stiles? General Hale? Is that you?"   
Stiles could feel the man on top of him tense in shock, and quickly got off of him.   
  
"Yes, sir. We're over here," the man called. Stiles could hear his father running through the woods, and quickly picked himself off the ground. Pushing away the helping hand the Alpha tried to give him.    
He quickly brushed himself off and turned to the stranger.   
  
"I don't know who you are, or why my father's calling for you, but we are not going to tell anyone what happened here today, understand?" Stiles whispered angrily, not wanting his father to hear. A look of guilt passed the man's face, but soon composed himself and nodded in agreement.    
  
Just then Chief Stilinski entered the clearing, immediately making a beeline for Stiles, and pulling him into a hug. The familiarity of his father's scent wrapped around the omega was comforting, but Stiles knew what was coming.   
  
"Stiles, where have you been? We've been searching for you for hours! And why are you so indecent! have I taught you nothing?" The Chief said as he pulled away,"You know you're not supposed to leave the house without having an accompaniment, and you've missed another meeting with a suitor. When you didn't show up for your dinner together, he was deeply offended and left soon after. I expect you to write a two page apology to him in the morning." They both knew that wasn't happening, but Stiles let his father yell at him until he wore himself out.    
  
The Chief took a deep breath, calming himself, "At least you're safe, come on let's go home."   
  
But, as he turned around the Chief seemed to remember they were in the presence of another. He rubbed his hand down his face, embarrassed.   
"Thank you, General Hale, for helping me find my son. I'm sorry for any trouble he caused, but I have to warn you, get used to it, he isn't going to change."   
  
Stiles stood there unsure how to take that.   
  
"As for you, Stiles," his father said to him,"Meet General Hale, son of Chief Talia Hale, your new personal guard."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I do not need another guard!" Stiles hissed angrily.   
  
It was way past midnight, hours after the incident in the woods, and he was in his father's war room. Maps littered the desk, and multiple tiny wooden pegs had been placed strategically across the board. His father sat behind the desk, staring at the maps intently. He was completely ignoring his son. Stiles sighed knowing he wouldn't get his father's undivided attention until he had made an improvement in their battle plans.   
  
"Bring more attention to the West, and focus less of your attention on the East," Stiles said moving the pieces around much to his father's displeasure.   
  
"Deucalion isn't stupid, unfortunately, he will know that we know that he will not try to get through our Northern borders because the majority of our army is there. We would easily outnumber him. The only logical explanation then is to go through the East, because that is the easiest route. But, since he knows that we will assume that is where he is coming from, he won't focus his full attention that way. Leading him to the West, even though that is a long, hard route to take. It will provide them with coverage since they would have to go through dense forest, giving him an advantage. Therefore, I'd say place your archers in the trees, so they can shoot down on them. Can you listen to me now?"   
  
His father took a moment to think through what Stiles had said.    
  
"You're brilliant," he finally said, causing Stiles to preen at the compliment,"So yes, I'll listen."   
  
The omega sighed in relief, but knew the battle was only half won. 

 

"I don't need General Hale here. I’m constantly being watched. Whether it's from Scott, Allison, Boyd, Lydia, Erica, Isaac, Jackson or all the maids we have who like to gossip about me in the kitchens. I do not need another guard. Nevermind a personal guard. It's going to drive me crazy. I need space."   
  
The Chief gave his son a sad look, and squeezed his hand. Stiles knew what was coming next.

"Stiles you know I wouldn't stick all these people on you if it wasn't necessary. But, the last assassin reached the door of your bedroom before he was shot down. And, he took five of my men down with him,” Stiles knew that well. The guilt still ate up at him when he thought on it for too long, “Since your birthday is coming there’s most likely another assassination attempt being made as we speak. It would be different if you had a mate, an Alpha to protect you, but you don't. Chief Hale has taken our side on the issue with Deucalion, and has graciously given us her son, who would probably be on the battlefield otherwise, to help protect you. Please, deal with it for a while. At least until your birthday."   
The Chief continued to plead with his son, giving him the entire 'I don't know what I would do if something happened' speech, until he had worn Stiles down.    
  
"Fine," the omega spit out,"but only until my birthday then he is gone. Agreed?"   
  


"Agreed," his father nodded,"now go to bed, you've had an eventful day to say the least. And tomorrow you have another suitor coming, Theo Raeken I believe his name is." Stiles groaned and walked out of the room shutting the door harshly, only to come face to face with General Hale.   
  
The Alpha was now dressed down, topless for bed with only sleep pants on. Stiles tried not to blush. The man's muscles had muscles, it was kind of annoying.   
"Is there anyone else you have to complain to tonight, or can we go to bed?" The Alpha asked. Stiles took it back, the General was really annoying.   
  
"I hate you!" Stiles called to his father, who through the door he could hear chuckle.   
The General then lay his hand on the omega's back (against Stiles's will...obviously) and guided him to his bedroom across the house.   
  
When they got there, the Alpha followed Stiles in like he owned the place. Then had the audacity to lay down on a makeshift cot at the end of Stiles's bed that must have been set up for him by the maids.   
  
Stiles stood, annoyed, glaring down at the General. Maybe if he starred long and hard enough he would disappear.   
  
"Could you at least step out of the room while I change?" The omega asked irritably.   
The Alpha glanced at him and said all too politely,"I'm not aloud to leave your side, unless you’re in a room of trustworthy people." Stiles looked incredibly uncomfortable.   
  


"But," he went on to say,"I'll make an exception. You deserve your privacy."   
  
Stiles surprised, only nodded and while the General was out, quickly changed into his favorite nightgown and got into bed.    
  
With the Alpha sleeping at the foot o this bed, he barely slept a wink. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading is crazy rn sorry anout that  
> But enjoy ch2 anyway lol

  
"Stiles get up- oh. What did I just walk in on?" Erica, one of Stiles good friends and seamstress, came in asking. Of course, her words made it sound like she was scandalized, but Stiles knew better. He had no doubt he had just made her day with this new bit of gossip.   
Derek, who had been up since dawn and meditating quietly on his cot, had jumped up in surprise. Prepared for an attack. Seeing there was no danger, The General blushed a million shades of red, and bowed his head respectfully to the girl. Erica looked slightly starstruck.   
  
Stiles groaned into his pillow, preparing himself for the millions of questions that would be coming his way.   
  
"What do you want Erica?" He asked, still half asleep.    
  
The sun coming in through the window was too bright for his eyes, and he didn't want to get out from under the wool blankets that were keeping him toasty warm.

  
"Stiles, you slept in...like you do everyday. You have a suitor arriving in an hour, and Lydia will have my head, and yours, if we don't get you to her in the next ten minutes." Stiles rolled his eyes, and let out another groan before burrowing himself deeper into the covers. He wasn't moving. Not even his fear of Lydia's anger was enough to motivate him.    
But, his luck wasn’t having it.

 

All of a sudden, Stiles was cold. The blanket had been torn away from the omega, and the pillow pulled out from under his head. Stiles rubbed his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them, prepared to yell at Erica. Instead he came face to face with General Hale.   
  
"Get up," the Alpha said, watching Stiles, silently daring him to put up a fight. Stiles looked at the man in shock. This  _ sourwolf _ had picked the wrong omega to mess with.

  
"I'll be out in a second Erica, go back to Lydia," Stiles ordered sternly, without so much as a glance her way.    
Erica on the other hand couldn't take her eyes off the two, eager to watch the fight go down. Stiles pulled his gaze away from the Alpha to glare at her. Erica rolled her eyes, but begrudgingly complied with his wishes.    
  
At last Stiles was alone with the General. This time he wasn't afraid. They both waited in silence, seeing who would break first. The air between them was charged with tension.   
  


"You do know this means war, General," Stiles said, not one for patience. The man in question only smiled slyly.   
  
"Call me Derek, and think of it as payback for yesterday."   
Stiles got up and took a step closer to the man, their noses were practically touching.   
  
"If anyone should be getting payback for yesterday it’s me. I'm not the one scaring the shit out of people in the woods." Derek growled, and grabbed at Stiles. The Alpha's arm wrapped tightly around the omega's waist, annoyance bleeding into his stoic features. Not that that seemed to register in Stiles's brain. The omega could feel himself blushing as Derek pulled him closer. The touch wasn't supposed to be comforting. It was to let Stiles know who, exactly, was in charge. The omega wanted to laugh at the blatant idiocy. If Derek thought he was going to back down that easily he had another thing coming.   
  
"Language your highness. And if I remember correctly I surrendered. I did exactly as you asked, and then what happened?" Derek asked knowing Stiles already knew the answer. Stiles stood there glaring, not giving the Alpha the pleasure of seeing him squirm.   
  
"Now we're even." Derek said with a smirk, and let Stiles go, thinking he had won. The omega raised his eyebrows in disbelief, and pressed himself back up against Derek.    
Derek gave Stiles a questioning look, but didn't back away, instead leaning into the omega as if on instinct.   
Stiles ran his hand through the Alpha's raven hair, making the man purr. A sound Stiles was positive was instinctual. Nonetheless, the omega smiled sweetly at the General before forcefully pulling his head down by his hair. Derek let out a warning growl, being caught by surprise. It was enough to say one wrong move would have Stiles pinned to the ground. But, the omega paid no mind to what he knew was an empty threat.

  
"Oh no, Derek," Stiles whispered into the Alpha’s ear, "This is war."   
  
What happened next, well Stiles would never know, because a certain red headed omega started pounding on the door.   
  
Now he was afraid.   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Remember, be polite, and act submissive. Let him take the lead, and don't make him angry please," Lydia reminded him for the millionth time as she went around fixing his long flowing dress. He felt beautiful, Lydia wouldn't let him look any less.    
  
They stood outside the door that lead into the dining room where Stiles and the suitor would be having lunch. He had a feeling he wouldn't be eating anything.   
Stiles felt sick to his stomach. He hated this. Hated how he always had to watch what he said or did in fear it would anger the Alpha. He could feel his anxiety building, it made him want to puke.   
  
"Alright Stiles, you can go in now." Lydia said absentmindedly as she stepped away from her masterpiece. The omega didn't move. He could feel his hands shaking and all he wanted to do was curl in on himself until he disappeared.   
  
"Stiles..." Lydia said again motioning to the door. Stiles glanced her way trying to convey with his eyes how much he didn't want to do this.

  
"Mrs. Martin, I'm sorry to bother you, but would you mind getting me something to drink. I would get it myself, but I can't leave his highness," Stiles jumped a little at the sound of Derek's voice. He had forgot his personal guard was even there.

He didn’t know if the General’s presence made everything better or so much worse.

  
Lydia sent Derek a quizzical look, but did as he asked. As soon as she was out of sight Derek walked up behind Stiles and set a firm hand on his back. Surprisingly, Stiles felt a little more grounded with it there.   
  
"Calm down Omega, you're ok," Derek murmured using his Alpha tone. Normally Stiles would have snapped at Derek for talking to him like that, but right now, obeying the Alpha helped. It gave him a clear path to follow in the midsts of winding roads. 

 

Stiles took a deep breath and tried to stop his shaking.

  
"Don't make me go in there, please. I don't want to go in there." Stiles begged, not sure who he was asking, but hoping someone would answer anyway. Derek moved to the front of Stiles, and stared deeply into his eyes.

  
"I'm right here, I'm not going to let him hurt you. The moment you feel uncomfortable, just call me and I will get you out of there. But, right now, you have to go in." He said in a commanding tone,"Can you do that for me Stiles?"   
  
"You won't be going in there with me?" Stiles asked. For the first time the idea of not being around Derek made the Omega upset. The Alpha gripped Stiles hand tightly.   
  
"I'll be right outside the door. I was told not to go in so you two could talk privately. You can do this Stiles. It’ll be fine." 

 

Stiles, foolishly, believed him.   
  
"Ok."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
His name was Theo. He was a jerk.    
  
From the moment Stiles sat down at the table, the suitor had talked about one subject and only that...himself. Theo rambled on about everything from his accomplishments to his foes demise. How he had beaten all the other Alphas from his tribe in wrestling. How he had been placed as a General in his tribes armies. How he had three medals awarded to him by his Chief. How many dieing men he could carry. That one made Stiles feel queasy. 

 

The list went on and on, and Stiles couldn’t help but tune him out. Remembering to "ah" and "oh" at all the right moments so it looked like he was paying attention.    
  
Now that he saw how mind numbing his current suitor was, he felt silly for making such a big deal about seeing him in the first place. 

Theo Raken was going to bore Stiles to death before he could hurt him. The omega couldn't help but stare longingly at the door, wanting to leave.    
  
Then he remembered who was on the other side of that door.    
  
As much as Stiles didn't want to be in this room, he didn't want to face Derek either. Now that Derek had seen him freak out, he was going to become overbearing. Going all "the omega needs me" on him. Stiles could deal with sarcasm and banter. What he couldn't stand was being treated like a porcelain doll, he wasn't that easily broken. Still, Stiles knew he owed The General. Derek had been surprisingly comforting, and had been able to calm him down fairly quickly. They were still at war, but Stiles respected Derek a little more now.   
  
"Are you even listening to me?"   
  
Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts by the pissed off Alpha sitting across from him.

  
"What?" Stiles asked stupidly.    
  
Theo huffed in outrage,"I have never been so disrespected in my life! You should be grateful I'm giving you the time of day. No wonder no one wants you, you disrespectful whore!"    
  
Before Stiles could even process the change in the Alpha's attitude, a crash echoed throughout the room.   
  
The omega barely had time to duck as a plate was thrown at his head. Fear coiled in his belly, maybe he had been too quick to judge. Theo was definitely capable of hurting him. Stiles slowly turned to glance behind him at the shattered glass. This guy had issues.    
  
Before he realized what was happening, Theo had grabbed Stiles wrist painfully and was once again screaming in his face.    
  
"There is something wrong with you. Did no one teach you how to be respectful to those above you? You need to be taught a lesson bitch-"   
  


Stiles couldn't hear what Theo was even saying, all he could process was the he was scared. He didn't know how to get out of this, he was stuck in a room alone with an angry Alpha. Tears started to stream down Stiles's face, he was at Theo's mercy. Theo twisted his arm more as he kept yelling, the pain was almost unbearable.    
  


"No one is going to come for you, you're mine now, got it? I'm going to teach you where your place is," Theo growled in his ear.   
He was almost going to get away with it too, but Theo didn't know that a certain Alpha was waiting outside the door.    
Relief flooded Stiles, "DEREK!" he shouted.   
  
In a flash, Theo was off him.    
  
Barely processing what was going on, Stiles stumbled away from the furious suitor until his back was pressed against the wall.    
Derek had barged through the door in a blinding rage, and had Theo on the ground in seconds. But, Theo wasn't going to back down without a fight.   
  


"Get away, Stiles," Derek ordered him, a second before Theo punched the Alpha's in the side of his temple. Terrified, Stiles tried to get as far away from the fighting men as possible.    
  
Stiles wanted to look away. He didn't want to see the fight, or the bloodshed that came with it, but he couldn't stop. Stiles's eyes were glued to Derek. He watched in awe as the Alpha let loose. The omega had never seen so much rage in one man before. He threw punch after punch until Theo was left unconscious. Derek then took a step back, away from the other man. He was breathing heavy, and the muscles in his back twitched as if he itched to keep going, to keep hurting Theo until he was dead.   
  
"...Alpha?" Stiles said weakly from across the room. His voice shook, he wasn't afraid of Derek, but what he just witnessed was enough make him hesitant.

  
"Tell me what happened," Derek said without turning to face him. Stiles took a moment to gather himself before speaking.   
  
"I didn't mean to. I've been told a million times to always respect Alphas, to make sure they never got angry. But, I spaced out, completely ignored him and... he got angry." Stiles said, still in disbelief over what had happened. A growl was ripped out of Derek's throat, causing the omega to shrink back, expecting to be yelled at.   
  


"He was an asshole, you deserve a lot better then him. Alphas are supposed to take care of omegas, not scare them. Alphas are lucky to have omegas, not the other way around. You did nothing wrong Stiles, remember that."


	3. Chapter 3

  
To Stiles's delight and surprise, Derek didn't treat him any different after Theo. 

 

The Alpha was constantly annoying, always watching him, and poked fun at him anytime he got the chance. And Stiles wouldn’t deny he was grateful. The last time the two had even mentioned Theo was when Derek was making sure he hadn't hurt Stiles. Then the Alpha had respected his wish to not bring it up, and that was that.   
  
Stiles never thought he'd say this, but he was starting to like Derek. Being around the Alpha turned from something he dreaded to something he wouldn’t admit he enjoyed. But, their new found compatibility didn’t change  _ too _ much. They were still at war.   
  
Stiles had promised Derek revenge, and he wasn't one to disappoint. The day prior, the pair had been eating lunch outside, insulting each other back and forth as usual. 

 

(Stiles called it arguing, Lydia called it flirting) 

 

After Stiles had told Derek his one attempt at revenge was weak, The General had pointed out, oh so kindly, that Stiles hadn't gotten him back at all and had no room to talk.    
  
Well Derek was about to eat his words.    
  
Currently, it was early morning. So early that Derek wasn't even up yet, though Stiles claimed he woke with the sun.    
The omega stood in front of Derek's sleeping form with a bucket of ice cold water. This would be sweet, sweet revenge. Stiles took a moment to take in the Alpha. He looked so innocent sleeping, almost like a child. He had the blankets up to his chin, burrowing in them as if they were a cocoon. Derek's eyelashes framed his cheeks in a peaceful way, and his lips looked so plump and soft. Stiles wanted to know what they would feel like against his own...    
  
Heat bloomed in Stiles’s cheeks as he realized what had just run through his head. And, he pushed the warmth in his stomach away so he could focus on what he was here for. The omega knew as soon as Derek woke up he would have to run for his life so the Alpha didn't kill him. Taking one last breath, Stiles plastered an evil smile on his face and doused his personal guard in freezing water.   
  
immediately, Derek's eyes flew wide open and he let out the most unnatural shriek Stiles had ever heard. Laughter bubbled in the omega’s chest as he watched the Alpha gulp in air like a fish out of water.   
  
"Wh-what..." Derek stuttered incoherently as the water chilled him to the bones. Stiles, who should have started running by now, was bent over laughing hysterically as tears rolled down his face. Realizing what the omega had done, Derek growled low in his throat interrupting the omega's laughter. Stiles hysterics died down quickly at the look of pure rage on the Alpha's face. He was in trouble.

  
"Run," Derek growled, giving the omega a head start. He knew he was going to catch Stiles one way or another. It wasn't a matter of if, but when.    
  
Stiles made a mad dash out of the room, and started running like...well, like a pissed off Alpha was behind him. And Derek was definitely pissed. He jumped up from the floor following Stiles as he rushed through the house from hallway to hallway. There were a couple times where Derek almost lost Stiles, but the sound of laughter followed the omega wherever he went making him easy to follow.    
  
The Alpha watched Stiles’s nightgown clad form rush away from him when he caught the omega by surprise once. But, Derek let him get away. As Stiles had said this was war. But, letting Stiles get away meant Derek could keep chasing him, and continuing to chase Stiles meant he could keep hearing him laugh. Stiles’s laugh was one of Derek's favorite parts about the omega. Of course he was drop dead gorgeous and feisty and didn't take Derek's shit, but making Stiles laugh was the best thing in the world. His eyes would light up and his cheeks looked like they hurt from smiling so much. And if hearing that laugh meant Stiles won this little game between them, well he could live with that.

  
"Giving up that quickly, really? My Alpha? Come on, I expected more from you. Prove yourself to me," Stiles called to him from the end of another long corridor. Derek paused, heart swelling with pride at the fact that Stiles called him his Alpha. He wanted to be Stiles's Alpha so much it hurt.    
  
Derek almost choked on air. Where had that come from?   
  
The Alpha had a sinking feeling he knew exactly where that came from, and quickly put it out of his mind. 

 

Nonetheless, he quickly decided that it was the perfect time to catch Stiles. He could only let the omega win for so long before it went to his head. Using his full speed, Derek raced to Stiles who was too busy laughing to realize what was about to happen. Derek smirked as he picked Stiles up, and threw him over his shoulder. The boy screeched, making Derek crack a laugh this time. Stiles squirmed on his shoulder trying to find an escape route, but Derek's hold was too tight.    
  
"Put me down you oaf," Stiles demanded halfheartedly, secretly he was preening at the attention being given to him, but Derek didn't need to know that. The Alpha, who had previously been looking forward, turned his head only to come face to face with Stiles’s almost bare ass cheeks.    
  
Derek had to stop himself from making an audible sound he wouldn't have been able to explain. He hadn't realized how short and skimpy Stiles’s nightgown was until now. His ass was round and pale, and just like with the rest of Stiles body, there were at least a dozen moles. Derek swallowed thickly, he wanted to trace the pattern with his tongue and give Stiles pleasure until all he could think of was Derek's name...   
  
He was rudely pulled out of his fantasy by a hard slap to his ass.   
  
"Hey asshole, I'm talking to you, put me down," demanded Stiles when there was too much blood rushing to his head.   
Derek rolled his eyes, but did as the omega asked, setting him down gently. From this view Derek really could see Stiles tantalizing figure. His nightgown was white and made from cotton. It looked worn down from so much use that you could practically see through it.   
  
Derek felt a spike of jealousy run through him, taking root in his mind and laughing at him. Anyone could walk down this hallway right now and see Stiles. They would be able to see his perky little nipples that poked through, and the milky white skin of his thighs.   
  
"Derek? Why do you look like you want to murder somebody?" Stiles asked when he saw Derek's jaw clench and eyebrows furrow.    
Derek didn't know what to say to that. How could he tell the omega that he was being territorial over someone who wasn't even his.   
The General felt like he had been punched in the gut at that thought. Stiles wasn't his. In fact not only was Stiles not his, but in two days he was going to be mated. Then he would forget all about the Alpha he unknowingly had wrapped around his finger. Stiles would have a mate to take care of him. A mate who wasn't Derek.   
  


"Yeah, I do want to murder someone Stiles...you," Derek said, convincing the boy that he wasn't about to punch a hole in the wall.

 

"I'm still damp you know," Derek said, pretending to be angry. Stiles simply laughed that beautiful laugh of his, and Derek offered him his arm as they walked back to the omega's room.   
  
Stiles took it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Stop squirming," Lydia demanded. It was later in the day now, past lunch, and Stiles was getting his final fitting for the dress he had to wear on his birthday. It was made of the finest of silk, and clung to his body in a sinful way. There was a slit up the side that stopped at the beginning of his thigh, and was backless, exposing the omega's tantalizing skin. Derek had never seen someone so truly beautiful.    
  
The only problem was that it was a bit too long on the omega, so Lydia was hemming it while Erica started working on the the shade of the symbol she would paint on Stiles.   
  
Every Alpha had a symbol that represented them. For example, Derek had a triskele painted on his back. He chose it at the age of sixteen. It represented the delicate harmony between Alpha, Beta, and Omega. All three sides of his symbol were in perfect balance with the others, one could not tip the scale or there would be chaos.   
When an Omega reached the age of eighteen, they got the symbol of the Alpha they choose to mate with on their bodies. By doing so, it solidified the bond between Alpha and Omega, showing the world that they belong to each other.   
Stiles had not yet chosen who he would mate with, so Erica was only finding the color that was to Stiles liking.   
  
"I am holding still, Lydia," Stiles muttered in annoyance. They had been wearing on eachothers nerves for the past hour, and Derek had a feeling things were about to go horribly wrong. But, before he could intervene, Erica came to the rescue.   
  
"So Stiles, have you found a mate yet?" Erica asked in way that lead Derek to believe she had been dealing with the two's clashing personalities for years. Lydia and Stiles gave each other one last annoyed look, but the anger had deflated.   
  
On the other hand, Derek's stomach dropped. The tension between the two omegas may had been gone, but Derek didn't know if he could bare to hear about Stiles finding his perfect mate.    
The omega's cheeks flamed up to a rosy pink in embarrassment.   
  
"Um...no?" He said in a very unconvincing manner.   
  
Still, Derek felt a sense of relief at hearing the words.   
  
"Oh come on, there's got to be at least one person who's caught your interest," Lydia insisted bluntly, tuning into the conversation from her seat on the floor. Stiles fiddled with his hands, the blush on his cheeks getting darker if possible.   
  
"There is this...one Alpha, I guess." Stiles said shyly.    
Derek felt jealousy rise up in him. Someone was the reason for Stiles happiness... and it wasn't him.     
  
The emotion burned through his veins, making him angry. He wanted to find this Alpha and rip him to shreds for taking Stiles, but he knew he couldn't. Above everything he wanted Stiles to be happy and if that wasn't with him... so be it.   
  
"What's he like?" Erica continued to pester. Derek had the urge to strangle her, just because he came to terms that Stiles had found somebody did not mean he wanted to hear about them.   
  
"Well..." Stiles said catching Derek's eye,"he treats me right, and takes care of me. He gives me butterflies every time I talk to him. He's charming and funny and incredibly sexy." Stiles hadn't taken his eyes off Derek the entire speech, as if he was telling him to move on.   
The thing was, Derek didn't know if he could. He loved everything about the omega, from his sense of humor to his intelligence. Derek was in love. He was never a romantic, but there was no doubt in Derek's mind that he loved Stiles.   
  
But, Stiles didn't love him. He was shaking with anger at the thought of this other Alpha. Did they know how lucky they were? Would they be able to take care of Stiles the way Derek could? Would they love him the way Derek did?   
  
"I have to step out," Derek muttered heading for the door. Stiles love stricken face dropped, but Derek didn't notice.

  
"What?..." Stiles asked feeling like his heart was shattering. He had basically declared his love for the Alpha, he thought that Derek at least liked him back. But, he was clearly wrong, and now he had just made a fool of himself.     
  
"I have to step out, Stiles," Derek responded, not being able to keep the anger out of his voice. Stiles flinched back. Derek had never talked to him with so much rage. He felt like crying, he had just lost the Alpha he loved.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Twenty minutes later Stiles came out of the room, face completely stoic. Derek cringed slightly, he had a feeling Stiles was mad at him, as he had a right to be.   
  
Derek and Stiles had become close these past couple days. Stiles trusted him not to use his power over omegas in a cruel way, but that's what Derek had just done. He had basically ordered Stiles to shut up and leave him alone when he had asked a perfectly simple question. Now the Alpha was going to pay for it.

  
"Stiles-," he tried to apologize, but the omega wasn't having any of it.   
  
"Let's go Derek, it's late and I'm tired," Derek had never heard Stiles speak to him so coldly, not even on those first few days that now seemed so long ago. Stiles always talked with emotion, whether it was his sadness or happiness. His feelings always came through when he spoke.    
  
But this? Derek had never heard him talk like this, and it scared him. The Alpha wanted to whine in sadness, he had hurt his omega and he would do anything to make it better. The only problem was he didn't know how.    
All Derek could do was nod, and follow behind Stiles who wouldn't even let him put his hand on his back.   
  
They walked in silence as they made their way to the bedroom, again something that scared Derek. Stiles was a never quiet, ever. The fact that he wouldn't so much as say one word to Derek meant that he had really messed up.   
A part of Derek felt like he shouldn't try to fix things. He wasn't Stiles’s Alpha, nor was he going to be. He had no obligation to make Stiles happy again. His job was to protect him. He was never told he had to care for Stiles in this way. If he had never fallen in love with Stiles, he wouldn't even feel guilty.   
  
But, he had fallen in love with Stiles.   
  
For right now, Stiles was his omega. Tomorrow there was a chance that he wouldn't have him, there was a chance Stiles would be somebody else's. But, right now? Right now Stiles was his, and he belonged to Stiles...he would always belong to Stiles. That meant he had to fix this.   
  
Derek closed the door as they walked into Stiles’s room. The omega completely ignored him as he went to the closet to find a nightgown. Derek watched as he sifted through his clothes angrily, not even really knowing what he was looking for. Derek took a deep breath, and prepared himself for the inevitable heartbreak.   
  
"Stiles..." He said, but was ignored. He gulped, but continued,"Stiles, I'm sorry I had no right to do that to you." He all but whispered. Stiles stopped what he was doing, but didn't start yelling at him. Derek took it as a sign to keep going.

  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't control my emotions, and that I spoke so harshly to you. Like I had a right to order you around. You are your own person who shouldn't have to bow down to anyone simply because they were born with more privileges...I just hope the Alpha you end up with treats you right, and that you’re happy together." Derek's instinct told him to fight for Stiles, show him how much he cared. But, Stiles wanted someone else and Derek had to respect his wishes.   
  
Stiles kneeled at his drawer, clutching a piece of fabric in his hand. He couldn't believe that Derek was so disgusted by his feelings for him that he had to leave the dressing room. Was he that bad? Did Derek really feel so repulsed by him that he couldn't control his disgust? Derek had all but told him to move on, but he didn't understand, Stiles didn't think he could move on. Tears started to fall down his face, the only Alpha he wanted was the one he couldn't have. Stiles couldn't control himself as words poured from his mouth   
  
"Am I that bad of an omega that the mere thought of being with me drove you to leave the room?" Stiles stood up in tears and turned to face Derek,"I know I'm not that attractive, or as submissive as other omegas, but I thought you were my friend at least. God, Derek if you want me to change, I will, I could be better I promise. Just, please...please...I love you," He didn't mean to say it, he knew it probably repulsed Derek more, but he couldn't help it. Stiles couldn't stand the thought of Derek leaving, he would do anything to prevent it. Even if that meant changing everything about himself.   
  
Derek stood in shock, as he watched his omega cry. It physically pained him to watch this beautiful person in so much pain...and he had caused it. God, he was so stupid. When Stiles was talking about the Alpha in the dressing room, he was looking straight at Derek. Stiles wasn't telling him to move on, he was declaring his love. And, in turn, Derek had hurt him.    
  
Derek walked to Stiles, and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Stiles didn't resist, he was confused, but he didn't resist.

  
"No, no, no," Derek said as he kissed the top of his crying omega's forehead,"Stiles I love you, I love you so much. I always will. When you were talking in the dressing room, I thought you had found someone else. I thought you were trying to tell me to move on. I felt so...so jealous that I couldn't control myself and I had to walk out. How could you think I hated you? How could I let you think I hated you? I love you, my omega."    
  
Stiles felt relief wash over him, but still the tears came. With his heat almost upon him, his emotions were running high. He had been so scared Derek hated him, that they just kept coming.    
  
Derek, who was beyond worried, cupped his chin and forced Stiles to look up at him.

  
"What's wrong, sweetheart? Please don't cry, I'm so sorry I hurt you."   
Stiles stared into Derek's deep brown eyes, knowing he loved him.

  
"I thought I wasn't good enough for you," Stiles said, trying not to stutter,"I'm not as pretty, or submissive as I'm supposed to be." Derek cut him off with a growl, how could someone so perfect think that about themselves. Who did that to him? Who told Stiles he wasn't good enough? Whoever it was, Derek was going to kill them.   
  
"Stiles you are beautiful, so beautiful everything about you is stunning. The way your entire face lights up when you laugh, or the fact that you're crazy smart. You are amazing Stiles...and I love you," Derek then untangled himself from Stiles and bowed, taking his hand and kissing it,"Please sweetheart...will you be my mate?"    
  
Stiles wiped his nose with the back of his hand. His eyes were puffy and red, but all Derek could think was that he had never looked more beautiful. The omega smiled wide through his tears and nodded   
  
"...Yes. Yes, Derek, of course yes."

  
Derek swiftly picked his mate up in his arms and kissed him. Stiles was a little shocked at first, but soon melted into the contact. The Alpha's lips caressed his own soothingly. Stiles was a little clumsy, not having much experience with kissing, but Derek found it terribly endearing. All of the emotion they felt for each other that couldn't be put into words, was put into that kiss. It wasn't meant to lead to anything, it was almost innocent. It was filled with "I love you's" and "I need you's" and "Don't leave me's". It was soft and gentle, but at the same time urgent. The world could come crashing down around the two lovers, and they wouldn't have cared.   
  
That night they slept together in one bed, curling into each other until you didn't know where one started and the other ended...just as it was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know that everything goes to shit in the next couple chapters


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s smut in the beginningbe warned

  
Stiles blearily opened his eyes. He could tell it was early in the morning, because the sun wasn't fully up yet. Which raised the question, why was he up? Stiles never woke up this early.   
  
But, then he knew.   
  
Stiles felt a certain Alpha's lips on the back of his neck, kissing him in a way that sent fire ablaze inside him.

  
"Derek," he half grumbled, half moaned, still not sure if he'd rather be asleep.    
But, even he already knew the answer. Just by Derek's hot lips marking him, Stiles could feel himself hardening.   
  
The Alpha in question didn't bother answering him, which Stiles ended up not minding in the least. With barely any coaxing on Stiles's part, Derek's hands came   
to wrap around his erection.   
The contact sent fire to Stiles’s nerves who writhed on the bed, pushing back into Derek who was wrapped around the omega like a vice. Stiles felt this overwhelming comfort of being cared for by the Alpha, and he found that he liked it. All his life Stiles fought tooth and nail to never be seen as weak, which led to never being seen as submissive. But, this, this was heaven. Having the control being completely taken away from him, having someone protect him and care for him. The feeling of never having to worry about anything ever again, was simply amazing. Stiles was already addicted to it.   
  
But, through Stiles lust clouded mind, he realized that the only person who made him want to submit, was Derek. Stiles trusted Derek like no one else. The General would take care of him. He would always take care of him.   
  
"Derek," Stiles moaned louder, when Derek's hand started moving faster.   
  
Just like that Derek, who had previously been nibbling on Stiles ear, lost it.

  
"What do you want my omega? What do you need?" He asked, but Stiles was too caught up in pleasure to answer. Derek let out an animalistic growl, and took his hand off of Stiles's dick, causing the omega to whine in frustration.   
Stiles had this overwhelming urge to cry, which was not like him at all. Why had his Alpha stopped? He didn't like the emptiness that came crashing around inside of him.   
  
"What do you want my sweet omega?" Derek murmured in Stiles's ear, rubbing his thumb soothingly on Stiles bare hip.    
Stiles whined again, not knowing how to ask for what he wanted, but knowing he had to say something or Derek would stop completely.   
"I-I want you...to take care of me," Stiles whispered, embarrassed. Derek nudged at the back of Stiles neck, lovingly and said,"Speak up, Stiles."   
  
Stiles could feel his face heating up, he was so wound up he thought he might burst.   
"Alpha...please...take care of me. You do it so well, nobody does it like you. You make me feel so safe and protected. I want your hands back on me, making me your's."   
A growl was ripped from Derek's throat, very pleased with the answer.   
  
"You're mine Stiles, no one can touch you the way I can," Derek started stroking the omega again,"or kiss you like I can," Derek roughly turned Stiles’s head to give him a dirty kiss, the omega completely pliant in his arms. But, it was the Alpha's next words that had Stiles practically screaming,"or fuck you like I can."   
  


Derek ground his own bulging erection into Stiles ass. The omega hadn't realized before but he was leaking...everywhere. The slick was coating his underwear in a way that he knew was driving the Alpha crazy. Fuck, it was driving him crazy.

  
"Please, I want you to fuck me, please," Stiles begged, he wanted Derek's thick erection inside of him yesterday. Derek chuckled at his omega's desperation. He wanted to give Stiles what he needed, but he knew they would be going at it all week with Stiles’s heat coming up, and resisted the temptation. Instead he spread Stiles’s thighs, thrusting into the hole he had created for himself.

  
"Not yet, little one. Soon though, that I promise," Derek whispered in his ear as he continued to stroke, and rut against Stiles. Stiles moaned in pleasure, momentarily forgetting about his wish to be fucked.   
Derek's hand sped up more, and his dick was thrusting perfectly into Stiles legs. The sensations were so overwhelming, they easily brought Stiles to climax. Derek quickly followed at the feel of Stiles clenching his muscle.    
Derek took a moment to gather himself, breathing heavily on the back of Stiles neck where he licked a drop of sweat of his skin.   
  


"Face me," Derek commanded. Stiles was practically asleep once again, but complied, seeking his Alpha's praise. The omega made it halfway over before Derek gave pity on him and moved him the rest of the way. He then pulled the omega tight against his chest, and kissed his forehead. Enjoying Stiles's scent overpowering all others.    
"Now you should get some more sleep my Omega. Today’s a big day." Derek felt Stiles nod his head, he rumbled happily at how thoroughly spent Stiles was.    
He did that.   
He gave his mate so much pleasure that he could barely form words to speak, and that was only from the feel of his dick and a hand-job. Derek could only imagine what Stiles would be like after he really had the time to take him properly. With that thought in mind, Derek closed his eyes ready to let slumber wash over him once again.   
  
"...Alpha?" Derek's eyes shot open, surprised. Stiles only called Derek by his title when he was feeling submissive. He thought that Stiles would have come out of that mindset when he came down from his climax. If Stiles was still calling him Alpha, he still thought he had to please Derek at all costs. Which meant Derek had to speak carefully.   
  
"What is it?" He spoke deeply, trying to sooth the boy with his voice. Stiles burrowed further into him, if possible, and mumbled something unintelligible to Derek's ears.

  
"Stiles, you have to speak clearer, I can't hear you." Derek ordered calmly, prepared to wait this out.   
Stiles squeaked out a sorry, but remained quiet. Derek was confused, something was making Stiles nervous, and he had a sinking feeling that it had to do with him. He hated it. Something he was doing was upsetting his omega, and he needed to know what.    
Fighting his instincts that were telling him to never let Stiles go, Derek sat up retracting himself from his soon to be mate.    
  
As soon as Stiles felt Derek moving away, he scrambled to follow. The need for his Alpha already ingrained so deeply in him. But, Derek wasn't having it.    
That didn't stop Stiles from trying though.   
He tried to find purchase on any part of Derek, no matter how many times Derek moved him away. Stiles didn't even consciously realize he was doing it.

  
"Alpha," he whined when Derek gently removed him again. Derek could sense Stiles distress. Stiles was working himself up, he needed his Alpha, but Derek wouldn't give him what he wanted until he told him what was wrong.   
"Stiles," Derek finally growled. A shiver wracked the boys tiny frame, and he immediately went still.   
  
Then, he bared his neck, finally submitting to the one he called mate, the one he called home. Derek felt warmth seep through him, Stiles was his responsibility now, and he did not take that lightly.

  
"Stiles, relax," the tension seeped out of the omega's body at the order,"now tell me what's wrong."    
  
Derek rubbed at Stiles forehead soothingly, letting the omega know he wasn't going to judge him.   
"Wh-why didn't you w-want to.....take me?" Stiles was looking anywhere, but at Derek.    
  
In a way, the Alpha felt relieved, the issue was one that could be easily resolved. Stiles misunderstood Derek's intentions, probably due to his heat hormones. Giving into his needs, Derek rushed to envelope Stiles in his arms, whispering words of praise to his omega.   
  
"You did so well Stiles, listening to me like that, telling me what was wrong. So good sweetheart, please don't cry everything is ok because you did so good for me." Stiles eyes were watering slightly causing Derek's heart to break. He never wanted to cause Stiles pain. 

The Alpha moved to kiss his closed eyelids, wanting Stiles to forgive him, but knew Stiles wasn't in the right mindset to do that.

  
"The only reason I didn't make love to you properly Stiles, was because I knew we had time to do it. The first time I take you, I want to be able to take my time and be able to give you pleasure beyond belief. We have an entire week to do that, I didn't want to rush it. But, damn, Stiles you taunt me all the time. When you wear those skimpy nightgowns, when you fool around with me, when you keep me on my toes, when you wear skin tight dresses. You have me captivated all the time. All the fucking time Stiles. When I woke up this morning I could smell your heat hormones, and the little bit of slick you were producing, and I lost it. I had to have you, and I wanted to do so much more with you then I did, but I held it in. You have me wrapped around your finger Stiles, I love you," Derek said, intertwining there hands, and kissing  the omega's lips softly.    
  
Stiles let his fear retreat from his mind, Derek wasn't disgusted by him, Derek loved him, and hell did Stiles love him back. The pair then fell back asleep, holding each other tightly, as if they were afraid the other would disappear.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Derek...Derek...Derek. I need Derek please DEREK!"   
Stiles screams echoed throughout the village, his screams of distress, and pain, and terror.   
In years to come, people would tell their children stories about the omega who screamed. Screamed with such pain, and such anger, that there wasn't a person around who didn't hear, who didn't mourn for the omega.   
His screams demanded everyone's attention, because Stiles had lost something, something he didn't know if he would ever get back.   
  
So he screamed, for it was the only way he knew how to tell the world that he would never give up. He would never give up on Derek. If his mate didn't come back to him, he would stop at nothing to make the attacker feel the pain he felt now. Anger would give him fuel to keep fighting, heartbreak would remind him why he would never give up.    
But, right now he was stuck in his own room, screaming. Because if Derek died? If Derek never came back to him? Well, there would be no greater pain.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The night had started out perfect, Stiles recalled through his grief stricken mind.   
He remembered telling his father that he had found a mate, he remembered how nervous he had been.   
But, Derek had been there to console his fears.    
Of course his father would respect his decision to mate with Derek, his personal guard. In fact knowing his father, that had been his plan all along, to get the two heirs to fall in love.   
Stiles wished with all his heart he could go back to that moment and tell Derek how much he loved him...   
  
\----------   
  
  
" _ Your father will be ok with it Stiles, I promise you. He loves you as much as I do and only wants to see you happy. Plus, I'm quite a catch if I do say so myself." Derek winked at Stiles. _ _   
_ _ Stiles groaned. _ _   
_ _ "On second thought, I think I'd rather mate with a wooden spoon. The length of the handle would definitely be able to hit my pro-" _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Stiles!" Derek exclaimed, not enjoying being jealous of a utensil. _ _   
_ _ Stiles smirked seeing the uneasiness in his mates posture. _ _   
_ _ "You're stalling, the sooner you tell him, the better. You’re his son, Stiles. He's not going to disapprove."  _ _   
_ _ Derek then pecked him on the lips. The omega itched to deepen the kiss, but Derek pulled away, knowing if they really started kissing nothing would get done. _ _   
_ _ Stiles rolled his eyes one more time, trying to mask his nerves before walking through the oak door..." _ _   
_   
\----------   
  
Stiles realized the talk with his father had happened less than a five hours ago. It felt like ages. The idea of being happy and excited, foreign to him. He remembered how his Dad had pulled him into his arms, and kissed his forehead. His father would never admit it, but there were tears in his eyes. He felt relieved that is son was finally happy. The Chief had then called Derek into the room, who looked like he was about to be sick. So much for Derek's speech about how he wasn't nervous, but even Stiles was pleasantly surprised when his father pulled his Alpha in for a hug.    
  
"Take care of my boy," Chief Stilinski had said.   
"I would give my life for him, sir." Derek had said with brutal honesty.   
  
Stiles let out another gut-wrenching sob. At the time he hadn't known just how serious Derek had been, now he did.   
Stiles had never felt a worse, not even when his mother died.   
He screamed again, calling for his mate, unable to hold it back. Stiles could feel his voice going hoarse, the scratching almost unbearable, but he didn't care. He wanted Derek, he needed Derek. He thought back to an hour before the party, he was getting ready with Lydia and Erica...   
  
  
\----------   
  
" _ This is the mark Stiles? This is your mate's symbol?" Erica asked while she stirred the silver paint. Stiles blushed, but nodded. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "That's it." He confirmed, happy beyond belief. _ _   
_ __ Lydia who had just finished perfecting his appearance, looked over Erica's shoulder at the piece of parchment, trying to catch a glimpse of the mark.

_   
_ _ "It looks familiar, whose is it?" she asked looking up at him. _ _   
_ _ Stiles bit his lip, trying to suppress the smile, already knowing he was failing. _ _   
_ _ "The mark is a triskele, each swirl stands for a different orientation. Alpha, Beta, Omega," he explained,"notice how each swirl is the exact same. One is not bigger or better then the other. All three swirls balance eachother out, exactly how it should be." The symbol was powerful, it stood for harmony, and balance. Stiles, smiled, yet another viewpoint he shared with Derek. He couldn't be happier it was about to be permanently drawn onto his skin. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "And..." Lydia said, expecting him to finish. Stiles just stared at her, confused.  _ _   
_ _ "Whose is it?" She said eager for the answer. The boy only laughed. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "You'll find that out later..." _ _   
_   
\----------   
  
Stiles remembered his friends persistence at trying to find out who his mate was, and it wasn't just Erica, and Lydia. Oh no, it was Scott, Isaac, Allison, and Boyd too. They had kept trying to pester him into telling who his mate was, but he wouldn't budge. He told them to wait until it was officially announced during the celebration. They were not too happy about that, but Stiles had wanted it to be a surprise.    
  
And, there had been a surprise...just not one he had expected....   
Stiles clenched his eyes shut, rubbing his palms into them. He was trying to keep it together even though he knew he was losing it.   
Stiles tried to force himself to think of something else, anything else.   
He could feel his terror start to resurface, he needed Derek, Derek, please let Derek come home-   
  
His tattoo.   
  
He could think of his tattoo, of how much Derek loved it. Of how much he loved it. The feel of the brush tickling his back as Erica gently drew on him. How he could feel the sticky substance drying on his skin. It tickled, and felt foreign on his body at first, but it was worth it when he saw himself in the mirror.    
The dress hugged his body, but flowed towards the end, and was made from the finest of fabric. There were thick straps, that held the dress up because it was completely backless. But, it wasn't the beauty of the dress that caught his attention, it was the silver symbol.   
  
In the center of Stiles's back was Derek's mark. Stiles was officially Derek's now, even though he had been his from the start. Stiles remembered Derek's reaction when he had first seen Stiles stepping outside...    
  
\----------   
  
_ The party was held outside in the center of the village. Strings of light decorated houses and trees, music and cheering could be heard throughout the forest. The entire tribe was filled with dancing, and laughter. In the center of the town was a huge bonfire. Flames danced along with the villagers, sweeping and swaying with the music. _ _   
_ _ But, that's not what had caught Stiles attention. Standing in front of the flames was Derek. He stood out from the crowd, for he was the only one not making a sound. He was waiting patiently for something, for someone.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Almost as if he could sense Stiles’s eyes on him, Derek turned and immediately made eye contact with his mate. Stiles gasped at the beauty that was his Alpha. He stood shirtless with his tribes symbols drawn all up his arms, even reaching his neck. The inky blackness of the paint a deep contrast to his tan skin. The fire illuminated his frame, casting a dark shadow across the ground. To anyone else he would have looked frightening, but not to Stiles. Stiles had never seen a more beautiful man. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Still looking the omega straight in the eye, Derek outstretched his hand, silently asking him to dance. The omega breath was stolen from him. This was real, this wasn't a fantasy. Derek was real, and this was real, and he was happy. Stiles nodded at Derek, and started to walk to him as if in a trance. _ _   
_ _ The few seconds before they collided felt like no one was even watching them. It was just the two of them, falling in love, everyone else faded away.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ And, then they collided. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sparks flew. It seemed like the fire behind them burned brighter as soon as they met as one. Tiny shocks burst underneath Stiles skin every time their skin brushed against one another's. Derek's hands were holding his lower back while Stiles had his arms wrapped around his neck. They held onto each other tightly while they swayed from side to side, both terrible dancers. Not that that deterred them at all. The couple spun around and around, laughing silently at each other when they stepped on other people toes.  _ _   
_ _ The cheers of his friends were making him blush, but with Derek nuzzling his neck, his embarrassment quickly disappeared. All too quickly, the music came to an end. Derek slipped out of Stiles's hold, bringing the omega's hand up so he could kiss the back of it. Stiles face lit up. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Turn around," Derek had softly ordered. _ _   
_ _ Stiles gave him a curious look, but did as asked. He heard an intake of breath, before the feeling of calloused fingers traced the tattoo on his back.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "It's beautiful on you, my omega," the Alpha said, placing a delicate kiss on the back of Stiles neck. Stiles shivered, the touch felt much too intimate in front of the entire tribe, though no one was bothering to pay them any attention. _ __   
  


_ "I can only imagine what it will look like when your back is arched as I lick you open. The silver of my mark glistening when the moonlight hits you. The beautiful sounds you'll make just for me. I'm yours now Stiles, and I will always be at your every call."  _ _   
_ _ Stiles remembered wanting Derek to take him right at that exact moment, damn the consequences. He didn't care who saw. It was probably the heat hormones talking, but he needed to be stripped right then and there. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ That's when they came. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ What seemed like an endless wave of warriors charged into the once happy party. Screams from his tribe could be heard as these monsters cut down anyone in their paths. Bodies flooded the streets, fires took flight on the roofs of houses. It seemed like there was nowhere safe. Derek griped Stiles’s arm as he tried to get him out of the line of fire. _ _   
_ _ But, Stiles was shell shocked barely able to process what was going on. This wasn't supposed to happen, this was supposed to be a joyous night. Who would do this? Who would kill so many innocent lives? _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Deucalion. Deucalion would.

_   
_ _ Anger brewed in the omega, that monster would not kill his tribe. Stiles wouldn't let him. _ _   
_ _ Just as Derek had managed to get Stiles away from immediate danger, Stiles heard a high pitched sob pierce his ears. Something he couldn't ignore. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ "Stiles, we have to get you to safety, you're the heir of the tribe. Above everyone else you must be safe. Please Stiles...I can't lose you," Derek told him, while he dragged Stiles along by the hand. But, Stiles couldn't ignore the child's cry of help, he had to do something. With great struggle he ripped his hand away from Derek's. Who turned ready for a fight, but found Stiles standing calmly.

_   
_ _ "He can't hurt my people Derek." He had said, and then sprinted down the hill in search of the child the cry belonged to. _ _   
_ _ Stiles closed his eyes as he ran, focusing on the sounds around him. Eyes could mislead you, sound couldn't. He tripped only a few times on what he told himself were rocks, not bodies. He could feel bile rise in his throat so many people would die tonight, so many innocent people would die. He couldn't let that child be one of them. The omega's eyes shot open as he heard the babies cry near him. Only a few feet away was a baby boy. His chubby hands were in fists, while fat tears streamed down his face. Above him was a man he could only describe as a monster. Though he wasn't the huge, muscled monster you would expect from a leader, the coldness in his eyes left Stiles with no doubt that this was Deucalion.  _ _   
_ _ Going as fast as he could, Stiles sprinted to the baby, just as Deucalion lifted his sword to swing.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It felt like slow motion, the sword coming down to the child's screaming head. Stiles knew he wouldn't get there in time, no matter how hard he ran. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "NO," the words tore out of him, with such ferocity Deucalion stopped mid swing, turning to face the heir, shocked. But, that hesitation was all Stiles needed. _ _   
_ _ Time sped back up as Stiles picked up the screaming child, once again turning to run. But, the Chief had gotten over his surprise and was ready for a fight. _ _   
_ _ Deucalion's sword swept through the air, tripping Stiles.  _ _   
_ __ Failure crushed Stiles as he felt himself hit the ground, his body a cushion for the child still in his arms. He would never make it out of this fight alive.

_   
_ _ "You've caused me too much trouble, Stiles," a deep voice said from behind him. Stiles flipped around on the ground to face his opponent. He stared right into the monster's, cold, dead eyes.  If he was going to die, he wasn't going to make it easy. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ "Without even trying, at that. Good to know I'm such a nuisance that you, Chief Deucalion himself, had to come to get rid of me. I think that reflects more on you then anything." Stiles said boldly, even though he was visibly shaking. _ _   
_ __ Deucalion growled, sending another bolt of fear through Stiles. The baby in his arms started to wail once more, and the omega held the child tight. He wished the toddler would stop screaming, he didn't want the Chief's attention on the babe.

_   
_ _ "You may have been a problem, but been is the operative word. As in no longer. Goodbye, omega." _ _   
_ _   
_ __ Stiles closed his eyes and waited for the blow to come. He wished that he was able to say goodbye to his father and friends before he left. But, most of all he wished he could have said a goodbye to Derek, his one love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i tried to edit this i promise but i wrote it when i was fifteen and so much reconstruction would need to happen that i dont want to do so here take it and remember its not as bad as it once was

Stiles was shaking, fear thrumming through his veins as he sat alone in his room. Moonlight shown in, illuminating the tearstained pillows and ruined sheets all over the floor. He tried to scream for his mate for what felt like the millionth time, but his voice was too hoarse. All he knew was that he needed Derek, he needed to know that Derek was alive.    
  


The one image stuck in Stiles’s head was that of watching Derek fighting as the omega’s former protectors dragged him away. Stiles held his head in his hands, as if that would stop the fresh memories constantly playing in his head.    
  
His Alpha had saved him using a strength Stiles had never seen the likes of before. Deucalion hadn't stood a chance.

 

Derek’s rage was so strong, it was tangible. Right before the blade had hit Stiles, or the child, Derek twisted Deucalion's arm until Stiles could hear the bone grinding against itself before snapping. The Chief had screamed in rage and pain, clutching his arm to his chest, immediately dropping the blade. Before the Alpha could recover, or prepare for the next attack, Derek had him up against a tree, repeatedly slamming his head into the bark.   
  


"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you because you hurt the innocent. And, I'm going to kill you because you are a power hungry bastard. But, above all I am going to kill you because you were going to kill my mate." Derek had growled out. Deucalion was dazed as Derek threw him to the ground.   
"But, first I’ll give you a fair fight, because I’m not like you. So get up, you call yourself a Chief so GET UP." Derek had roared at Deucalion, who was trying to get his bearings.    
The baby had then let out another cry, pulling Derek's focus from the fallen Chief to his mate. There eyes connected, Derek could tell Stiles was scared. Which made him even more infuriated. The Alpha wanted to hold his mate and tell him it was alright, but he knew Stiles was smart enough to catch the lie. Instead he was about to do something he knew Stiles might never forgive him of.

  
"I love you." He had said before he called to Allison and Scott who were wiping their dirty blades off on the grass.   
"Get him to safety." Stiles wasn't in a state to argue, even though he wanted to. He unwillingly let Allison and Scott pick him up off the ground. Allison took the tiny child from his arms to give to Lydia who had been following her. Allison wasn't letting her omega out of her sight. Stiles turned one last time to his own mate, who hadn't taken his eyes off him.   
  
That was a mistake.   
  
Derek had let his guard down, and Deucalion was able to get the slip on him. Before Stiles could even scream, a blade had pierced Derek's shoulder...   
"NO" the omega had cried...   
  
  
The pain he had felt hours ago had only grown worse as time went by. He wished he had warned Derek in time. He wished he had noticed Deucalion. And he prayed that Derek was alive. But, through his sorrow, another emotion was starting to take shape. Rage.   
  
Because Derek Hale was a fucking idiot.   
  
Didn't he know Stiles needed him. Didn't he know Stiles wouldn't survive if he didn't? Did he have any idea what Stiles was going through? Stiles swore that if he wasn't already dead, he was going to be.   
Another sob racked his body, the image of Derek's blood seeping from the wound was one he would never forget.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
Derek scanned his eyes over the once beautiful tribe. So many people dead, so many children orphaned, so many mates widowed.   
It wasn't fair, war never was. But, the Alpha felt a sickening sense of relief, knowing his mate was alive. As soon as he knew Stiles was being taken to safety, he had lost it. The puncture in his arm felt like nothing as he fought the Chief with his bare hands. He couldn't let him get to Stiles, and he hadn't. The fight had been one of the hardest in his life. Deucalion had been a skilled opponent, he recognized Derek's fighting technique and knew how to counter most of his attacks. But, there was one thing the Alpha didn't have. He didn't have Stiles.   
  
Derek fought because he knew he had to get back to Stiles. Out of all the people who had died tonight, he couldn't be one of them because he needed to be with his omega. So he fought, knowing all odds were against him, and yet he still won. Derek thanked whichever god was looking over him and his mate. They were alive and they would rebuild the tribe to its former glory, that Derek had no doubt of. But, now wasn't time to think of the future, or the present for that matter.    
  
Now was the time to get to his mate.   
  
He started running to the Chief's house, using all his left over energy to get him there. He was in a considerable amount of pain, and he could barely see straight with how exhausted he felt. But, all Derek wanted was Stiles, he had to get to Stiles. So he ran and he ran, and the closer he got the more frantic he became.   
  
Stiles was screaming.   
  
Derek could hear his wails become louder the closer he got to his mate. Causing the Alpha physical and mental anguish. Hearing his mate cry out in fear was the worst pain he had felt in his life.   
"I'm coming Stiles, I'm coming...please be ok." He wanted to scream those words back to Stiles. To answer his cries and assure him everything was over now, but his voice failed him. He was so disoriented he could barely say more than a whisper.   
  
Derek burst through the wooden doors.   
He stumbled and tripped over his own two feet more times then he cared to admit, but continued at his frenzy pace to get to his mate.   
He climbed up the creaky wooden stairs, making enough noise that it drew Allison and Scott's attention. The two Alpha's spared eachother a glance before running to the sound of hurried footsteps, weapon's raised.    
  
The sight that greeted them was not one of familiarity, it was a sight of a beat up unknown man. One that was coming for their friend.   
"Leave now, and we won't harm you," Allison shouted from the top of the stairs, not recognizing Derek due to his injuries.   
"Stiles..." He responded, barely audible.   
Scott looked at Derek curiously, recognizing the voice, and realizing a second too late who it belonged to.   
Allison was already charging Derek.   
  
The Alpha was too far gone to realize who exactly was coming at him. All he knew was that someone was trying to prevent him from getting to Stiles. The omega's screams were louder then ever, cutting through Derek like a knife. There was no way he wasn't getting to him.   
With a roar he backhanded Allison, who had only just realized who was in front of her. Allison fell to the ground, she was coherent still, but didn't get back up until Derek had stormed up the stairs and was banging on Stiles locked door.    
  
"Stiles!" he screamed cutting off the omega's own,"Stiles I’m here! Open the door!”   
  
Stiles looked up from his spot on the floor, Derek was here. He ran to his side of the door, slamming into it with his own body, trying to get to Derek.   
"Alpha! Alpha," he felt like he was slowly losing his mind, Derek was so close, but he wasn't close enough. Again Stiles threw himself against the door, as hard as he could. Pain started to bloom in his side, but his need for his mate was stronger.   
  
Derek stood on the other side of the door, trying to find a way in. To open it he needed a key, but he was too impatient to try and find it. But, when Stiles started hurling himself against the wall? That's when Derek really started to panic. He couldn't let Stiles hurt himself.   
"Stop Stiles. Stop it, I'm going to find a way in, stop banging on the door I'm gonna find a way in. Stop hurting yourself...Stiles...STOP!" And with his frantic cry, Stiles did stop, as much as it pained him.   
Fat tears started to stream down his face once more,"Alpha, why aren't you coming in?"    
The heartache in his mates voice struck Derek at the core, he had had enough.   
  
In one night he had fought off one of the most feared Chiefs of the lands, fought said Chief's army, and almost knocked out his comrade. A door of all things was not going to be his undoing.   
  
"Stand back, Stiles," he growled, Stiles immediately obeyed. Using every ounce of anger and pain and need, Derek kicked down the heavy door, almost knocking it off its hinges.   
As soon as Stiles saw the opening he was out of the room. There was a brief pause once they saw each other, as if they didn't really believe the other was there. But, with a relieved sob, Stiles threw himself into his mate’s arms.   
Derek stumbled with the sudden weight in his arms, but didn’t let either of them fall. He gathered up the crying omega (who was he trying to fool, he was sobbing too) and held him tight.   
Their movements were frantic as they attached themselves to each other. Derek couldn't stop kissing Stiles’s head, while Stiles had buried his face into Derek's shoulder. The omega breathed deeply over and over in the hope he would never forget the smell.   
Stiles felt safe. He was no longer afraid, because he had Derek. His Alpha had come back to him. He had come back alive. Stiles felt so relieved he couldn't help but cry.    
And Derek, after all the fighting, and fear, and anger, knew he was home. He was where he belonged, and with no more adrenaline to keep him going, he fell to his knees with Stiles in his arms. They were both shaking, their tears mixing, their breaths intertwining, their bodies relaxing.   
  
And, in the joyous reunion, Stiles couldn't help but start to laugh. It started as a quiet giggle, but grew into a full, side splitting laughter. Derek couldn't help but join him. Hearing his mate laugh only fueling the pure relief he felt.   
  
But, then Stiles’s voice was in his ear,"If you ever try to do that again I swear I'll..."   
Derek grabbed his face and kissed him hard, still laughing slightly. Stiles immediately relaxed into it, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck, and pulling him closer. Forgetting his sentence completely.   
"What will you do, Stiles. Kill me?" Derek whispered as they pulled apart, breathing heavily. Though they both had wide grins on their faces.   
  
"That's not funny, General," Stiles said back.   
"Call me Derek."   
The Alpha expected a witty retort thrown right back at him by his way too intelligent mate. But, when he looked into Stiles puffy eyes, he wasn't expecting the sadness that enveloped them. The happy mood that rang in the air had all too quickly left them.   
"...Derek...please," Stiles tried to say through his shot voice,"do-don't leave..." Derek cut him off, not that he would have been able to finish the sentence anyway.   
"I'm not leaving Stiles, I promise I will never leave you. I love you too much." The Alpha cupped the Omega's chin and kissed him deeply. Trying to prove, in that one kiss, that he wasn't going to leave Stiles...ever.   
  
But, to Derek's surprise, Stiles pulled away.   
"I love you Derek more than you'll ever know...but do me a favor," Stiles said with a sad smile,"Don't make promises you can't keep." Derek was rendered speechless for a moment before opening his mouth to argue, but Stiles only shook his head. Derek closed his mouth.   
Stiles was right, he was always right. There might come a day were Derek went into battle, and didn't return. And there's nothing either of them would be able to do to stop it.   
Derek pressed a gentle kiss to Stiles lips, tasting leftover tears, and cracked skin. He wanted to make Stiles happy again, erase his heartache and take away his pain. But, right now that wasn't an option.   
"Let's go to bed," Derek whispered, and Stiles nodded smiling. They wouldn't be able to repair what had happened tonight right away, but someday they would.   
Derek stood up on shaky legs, pulling Stiles up with him and placing him gently on his feet.   
But, before he could react, Stiles let out a startled cry and doubled over. 

 

“Alpha,” the omega whimpered looking up at his mate. Derek inhaled sharply, the sweet scent of heat clouding his nose.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crap i know it is im sorry. Also the next chapter is just smut so if u dont want to read that then this is the last chapter for you. Ty for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end

" _ Stiles _ ," Derek cried, before gathering up the boy in his arms.   
  


The omega in question was holding his stomach tightly, his eyes clenched shut. As soon as Stiles had stood up, a burning sensation had shot through him, causing him to bend over at the unfamiliar sensation. Not to mention his heavy breathing, and feverish skin. Warm to the touch.

 

Not warm, hot.   
  
Slick starting running down his milky white thighs in globs.    
  
Derek was left breathless at the smell, it was heavenly. If this was the last thing he ever smelled, he would die a happy man. Unbeknownst to him, he started to growl possessively, causing a delightful shiver to run down the omega's spine.    
  
"Alpha," Stiles whined, pushing himself against Derek,"what's happening? I feel hot all over and..." But, Stiles stopped there, not finishing his sentence. Instead the omega rubbed his hardening length against Derek's leg, trying to get the message across.   
  
The Alpha smirked, knowing what was happening. But, held back his primal instincts to take Stiles, needing to see how much he could tease the omega before he snapped.    
  


"Tell me what you were about to say my little omega," Derek ordered. 

 

Stiles uncontrollably shivered, Derek's tone running straight to his core.

  
"I-I want you to fill me." Stiles said blushing. But, he had no time to truly feel embarrassed because burning hot arousal seeped through him.

  
"Please Alpha....please I need you to fill me. Please take care of me," Stiles insisted as more slick started to pour out of him.    
Derek's nostrils flared, and he could barely control himself as he shoved Stiles up against the wall.

  
"You're so beautiful Stiles," he growled before kissing him. Derek devoured Stiles's mouth, easily taking control of the kiss. His tongue thrusted in and out of Stiles's mouth before Derek began pinching his nipples. A loud moan was ripped out of Stiles mouth as he arched up into his mate’s hands. Calloused fingers kept rubbing and pinching at Stiles sensitive nipples. The pleasure mixed with the pain making Stiles unsure if he wanted to pull away from the touch or press farther into it.    
  


While Stiles was so caught up with Derek's fingers, the Alpha moved to kissing and biting at Stiles's neck.    
The omega's head was thrown from all the overwhelming sensations, leaving his milky white skin exposed. Derek bit at his neck, loving the fact that Stiles would have his mark on him for at least a couple days. In fact, he could feel himself becoming addicted to the way Stiles's skin started to stain purple, all because of him.    
  


Stiles whimpered, as good as Derek was making him feel, he felt so empty.   
  


"Alpha, I-I need-fuck-I need more," he begged.

  
Derek growled again, not wanting to stop ravishing his mate even for a second. But, begrudgingly, he removed himself from Stiles so he could take him somewhere more private.   
Stiles let out a struggled whine, hating the feeling of not having Derek's hands on him even for a second. He kept pushing himself onto Derek, rubbing himself all over his mate to get the message of his displeasure across.    
  


Derek had never felt more aroused then he did at that second. Stiles was trusting him to make him feel better, trusted him to please him and dear god it was going to be the death of him.   
Hearing Stiles desperate little whimpers, Derek picked him up bridal style, and carried him into the bedroom.    
Derek placed his mate down on the bed softly, trying to be gentle for the omega's sake. But, Stiles wasn't having it. He grabbed Derek by his hair, and pulled him down until he was completely covering him.    
Stiles went in for another kiss while he rubbed himself against Derek, needing so much more than he was getting. The Alpha knew that Stiles had never had sex before, most omega's didn't until they were mated, and he was trying to slow down his lover’s movements. He wanted to make Stiles first time pleasurable.   
But, Stiles was really pushing his control.    
  
"Alpha...please," Stiles whispered in Derek's ear, on the verge of tears. The heat in his stomach, starting to burn him from the inside out. It was the last barrier for Derek, he snapped.

  
"Hush, my love. I'm going to make you feel so good you'll never be able to say my name without blushing."    
Then, with a feral grin, he tore Stiles's dress off, ripping it in two. (Stiles could already hear Lydia screaming at him)    
Derek gasped looking down at his beautiful mate, skin as pale as the moon, freckles as mesmerizing as the stars, but that wasn't what Derek was focusing on.

  
"You're going to be the death of me Stiles." He whispered. The little minx wasn't wearing anything underneath his dress.    
Derek growled, possessively, at the thought. Anyone could have touched Stiles, anyone could have taken what was his.   
  
"Are you just gonna stare?" Stiles demanded, blushing, feeling self conscious. That's when an evil thought passed through Stiles hormone filled brain, he knew how to make Derek tick. It was a low move, but he was desperate,"Or are you gonna make good on your promise? If you're not gonna do anything, maybe I'll ask Sco-" Derek pounced, quickly tearing off his own remaining clothing, planning to teach his mate a little lesson.   
He pinned Stiles arms above his head, while grinding down onto his omega's length.   
His mate let out a loud moan, the friction relieving his desperation a little.    
Derek rubbed on Stiles again and again, both ending up a sweaty, panting mess. But, as much as it pained him, Derek stopped his movements.    
  
Stiles cried out, more desperate then he had ever been. He bucked his hips up trying to get the friction back, needing to get the friction back.   
"Alpha...don't-don't stop," he panted, shedding a few tears.   
  
"Who's your Alpha, Stiles?" He whispered, still pinning the omega down. Stiles didn't react at first, still trying to get Derek to touch him. Derek growled, unable to not do anything while his mate was in pain.   
Stealthily, he moved switched Stiles arms into one of his hands, sliding the other down his mate's body. Stiles went still, eyes fluttering shut. He was completely caught up in Derek's hand trailing down his body.   
  
The Alpha spread Stiles's legs with his thighs, feeling his own arousal spiking. There was Stiles's wet, puckering hole, clenching with the need to be filled. Without a moment of hesitation, Derek plunged two of his fingers into Stiles, knowing he would be able to take it due to the slickness.   
Stiles arched off the bed with a silent scream. Derek thrust his fingers in and out of the omega, moving faster as Stiles got more comfortable with the pressure. The omega was whimpering and moaning, finally having something inside of him.   
"I'll ask you one more time," Derek said possessively,"Who's your Alpha."    
  
It was less of a question and more of a demand. Stiles had no problems answering this time.   
  
"You. Only you, Alpha." Derek smiled, plunging his mouth onto Stiles own, trying to distract him from the slight pain that would come with adding a third finger.   
But, Stiles was gagging for it. He needed to be filled so bad, even the small amount of pain he was feeling was not enough to hinder him.   
As soon as Derek had three fingers in him, Stiles ground his lower half down immediately. Derek was surprised at the blatant show of desire, and felt his cock start to leak at the sight. 

Here was his small, little omega riding his considerably larger fingers as if he were about to die if he didn't.   
  


"You are trying to kill me aren't you," he whispered into Stiles ear,"riding my fingers, desperate to get off. I'm not even moving, you’re doing it all on your own baby." Stiles moaned impossibly louder.    
"N-need more, Alpha," he pleaded as he tried to get Derek's fingers farther into him. 

 

Feeling the insistence to get off himself, Derek took pity on Stiles and thrust his fingers up, hitting Stiles prostate dead on.   
The omega screamed, coming for the first time that night. Spunk went everywhere, coating them both, and going high enough that it hit Stiles chin. Derek couldn't help but feel satisfied with himself, and possessively licked some of the come off Stiles’s nipples. His mate letting out satisfied hum as he came down from his high.

  
"How do you feel? Better?" Derek asked. If Stiles was satisfied, and didn't want to continue for the night, Derek would stop no matter if he came or not. Stiles was more important.   
  


"...no," the omega whimpered, not a second later, "I need your knot."   
Derek nodded dumbly, amazed that this beautiful creature was his, and he himself belonged to the beautiful creature.   
  
"Derek...now," Stiles pleaded as he started to slip back into the haze of his heat, pain already prickling his edges.   
The Alpha swooped down, giving his omega a filthy kiss. Gripping Stiles thigh's, Derek spread them even further apart than before. Stiles eagerly splayed his legs, where Derek could once again see the slick quickly gathering as Stiles got hard again. Tearing his eyes away from Stiles’s hole, he looked him in the face and whispered,"I love you, and I'll try not to hurt you, but it’ll be a bit uncomfortable at first, ok?"   
Stiles only pawed at Derek, trying to get the message across that he needed him right now. No pain could come close to the feeling of his body trying to burn him alive.   
Letting go of his worries, Derek kissed Stiles, and breached his slick walls. Stiles hands gripped Derek's broad shoulders tightly as he arched off the bed with a moan. Derek himself was already panting, the pleasure clouding his own mind almost as much as Stiles’s.   
  
"Move," Stiles choked out, almost immediately, his dick already hard as a rock even after his release. Derek gripped the sheets on the bed trying to take it slow at first, but Stiles wasn't having any of it. He ground his own hips down with every thrust, urging Derek on.   
"Derek...if you d-don't start moving faster I-" but Stiles was cut off, by his own moans as Derek hammered into Stiles, losing all control. Stiles could barely thrust back down, not able to keep up with Derek's (glorious) pace.   
  
"What will you do, omega?" Derek panted out teasingly,"cause right now I'm pretty sure you can't do anything but scream my name." Derek knew he would get payback for that comment later, but right now he was going to milk the shit out of it.   
"Alpha," Stiles screamed as Derek pounded his prostate, and all too quickly he was coming for the second time that night. The omega blacked out, the pleasure overwhelming.    
  
Watching his mate come undone, Derek knew he wasn't going to last. Stiles’s walls were clenching around him, and he could feel his knot forming. With the image of his omega a beautiful mess below him, and around him, he too came. Locking them both together. Come came shooting out in an endless stream, and Derek's dick kept nudging Stiles prostate lightly. Each time the omega shivered underneath him, over sensitivity making it a mix of pleasure and discomfort in the best way.   
  
Derek on the other hand had his eyes clenched tightly, completely caught up in the sensations. Stiles shaking hands came up to wrap around Derek's neck, and lightly tugged him down until he was resting fully on top of the omega.   
  
"Open your eyes Derek," Stiles whispered soothingly once he could feel his Alpha starting to shrink inside of him,"you know, you take care of me so well, even when your tired and hurt you find a way to put me first. I must be the luckiest omega alive." He chuckled slightly unable to believe Derek was actually his.    
Derek smiled against Stiles chest, giving his collarbone a featherlight kiss,"If anyone's lucky in this situation, it's me."    
Stiles blushed a light shade of pink, and responded with a quiet.   
"Your wrong, but I love you anyway." His usual personality returning to him once his desperation was sated.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Once Derek's knot had completely gone down, he begrudgingly lifted himself off of his omega so he could pull out. Stiles whined a bit as come came pouring out of him, but for now he was satisfied and couldn't really complain. Derek flopped down next to his mate, knowing he should probably clean the two of them up. But, as Stiles snuggled into him, attaching himself to Derek like a sloth, he figured it could wait.   
  
"I love you, too," Derek whispered before sleep overcame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a little chippy in the begginibg if this chapter but it evened out at the end  
> Thank you all for reading i hope you enjoyed this mess   
> All the love

**Author's Note:**

> Updates as per usual will be on friday  
> Comments and kudos are always cool btw


End file.
